


野火/wildfire

by LIBERTYzongshan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LIBERTYzongshan/pseuds/LIBERTYzongshan
Summary: 贝里复活了石心夫人
Relationships: Beric Dondarrion & Thoros of Myr, Beric Dondarrion/Thoros of Myr





	野火/wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> bgm：《wildfire（piano and violin version）》

=“大人，您知道我不会这么做。”索罗斯直直地看着贝里伯爵，“我不愿再去惊扰她已死去的魂灵，相信拉赫洛也不会让我这样做的。”

“但你知道这样是正确的，凯特琳史塔克是一位伟大的母亲，一位备受人尊敬的夫人。她蒙冤而死，不该是这样的下场。”贝里伯爵直视着索罗斯的眼睛，他仅剩的一只眼睛里闪烁着火焰——这才是光之王指定的人选，索罗斯想。

焰舌在篝火中心跳跃，在贝里唐德利恩布满伤痕的脸上投下橘色的阴影，那只残损的眼睛在他的脸上撕裂开一道伤疤，摇曳着狰狞的血红。

“那您呢，大人？您难道就该是这样的下场？”索罗斯温和地叹息着，他伸出手去触摸贝里伯爵冰凉的伤口，贝里伯爵没有躲避，却从脸上掉下一块又一块早已干涸的血痂，“您也许该喝点酒，酒能让人暖和起来。”

“生命之火也能让人暖和起来。”贝里用自己的手覆盖住索罗斯的手指，可惜，他已经什么都感觉不到了。没有温度，没有疼痛，没有了，统统都没有了——那些事物，在他的世界里只剩下了名字，他早就不记得那些感觉了。是从第几次复活开始变成这样的呢，他也不记得了。回家的道路，那么远，那么长，那条沿着国王大道的道路究竟是怎么样的呢？

“大人，光之王给了您生命之火......”

“我知道，索罗斯，他给了我生命，是因为他认为我能再做点什么。”贝里伯爵的声音很坚定，拂去索罗斯手指的动作也很坚定，“我想用我的生命之火去点燃她的火焰。凯特琳夫人，她会完成我未竟的事业。”

“我不希望您这么做，我们都知道您的重生是多么不易。”

“那是光之王眷顾我等。”贝里身上的衣物染着血，像索罗斯身上破旧邋遢的红袍。他抬头看着索罗斯，这样的动作露出了他脖颈上乌黑的勒痕，也露出了他左耳边被铁锤砸过的凹陷。贝里的眼睛里透着些许温柔与眷恋——他已经下定决心了，他只是想最后再看几眼索罗斯。

一晃神，密尔的索罗斯似乎想起了那年的比武大会。大家欢歌笑语，人群聚在一起又散开，推杯换盏，他玩着从未变化过的戏法，拿起一把剑，让它燃起拉赫洛的火焰，在人群中横冲直撞。那年，他第一次遇上了贝里唐德利恩，红金色的头发随风飘飞，紫色的闪电在他的胸甲有着鲜艳的色彩。那年，猎狗救下提利尔家那个小家伙的晚上，他们有一场盛大的庆典。那年，他抓到史塔克家总管的女儿来偷看贝里唐德利恩。那年，他们被后来砍了头的国王之手派来河谷地。像是很久了，但却只是两三年前的事。

可是我们的黑港伯爵生命里还有几个两三年呢？

“跟我过来，索罗斯。”贝里迈开步子，月光照在他坑坑洼洼的铁甲上，反射出幽暗的光芒，像是他盾牌上被磨灭的家徽，那上面有点点星光。它不甚明亮，没有火焰那样的热度，却照亮了索罗斯的双眼，“放轻松，拉赫洛自然会证明凯特琳夫人是否有资格回到这个世界上来。”

他们来到了凯特琳史塔克的尸体边。惨白的皮肤被水泡涨，泛着令人恶心的灰暗，盖在尸体上的干燥布料也已经被奇异的绿色液体浸透。她的头发，她最珍视的头发，被人割裂，层次不齐的挂在耷拉着的脑袋上。她的脸布满了豁口，可是已经没有血液能再从之中流出了。

红色的彗星早就从天际划过，拉赫洛会保佑他的信徒吗？

“贝里......”

“光之王会告诉我们答案。”贝里伯爵打断了索罗斯，但他忘记的东西中不包括他自幼习得的贵族礼仪，“你还记得那个被克里冈带走的女孩吗？她叫什么，我不记得了。”

“艾莉亚，那个假小子叫艾莉亚史塔克。”

“我希望以后她可以见到她的母亲。”

“但我不希望您......”索罗斯没再说下去，他举起酒壶闷下一口。

贝里唐德利恩俯下身，闭上眼睛，将嘴唇贴近那具冰冷的尸体，他没有皱眉，至始至终他还是一个有教养的骑士。可是他已经忘记了自己受封于谁。索罗斯看见唇间闪过一点火星，“尸体”的眼皮略微动了一下。他知道大局已定，再无可变的机会了。

贝里挺起身子，疲惫的身体颤抖了一下，眼看就要沉沉倒下。索罗斯冲上前，将贝里的上半身托起，放在自己的膝盖上。“生命之火，是滚烫的。”贝里布满伤疤的脸上露出笑容，“我可以报答艾德大人的知遇之恩了。”

索罗斯也露出了笑容，眼角却滑下一滴泪水。“好好睡吧，贝里大人，天就要亮了。”

雨水在大厅哭泣。雨水在大厅哭泣。卡斯特梅的雨季就要结束了。

索罗斯仰起头，看见天边初生的太阳，云雾染上了绿色的晨光，像熊熊燃烧的野火。


End file.
